Captured
by Lilyheart House
Summary: Snape is captured while trying to escape Hogwarts in Deathly Hallows. What will happen to him, is he to be imprisoned or killed?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own none of these characters and some areas are taken from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows._

 _When Harry looked up again, Snape was in full flight, McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout all thundering after him: Snape hurtled through a classroom door, and moments later…_

"Expelliarmus!" A voice yelled.

 _"What's happened, what's happened?" asked Luna._

"Avada K-!"

"Minerva, no!" A loud bang sounded from the classroom.

"Come on!" Harry said to Luna, breaking into a sprint.

Together they raced down the corridor and into the classroom, where Snape was lying on his back, wandless, with both Flitwick's and Sprout's wands firmly pointed at his heart. McGonagall looked like she had been stunted, a firm, straight line as her mouth, her wand secure in her lock-like grip.

"Slughorn had only just caught up and had the look of a man who had just run 5 kilometres without stopping. "Harry, my dear boy…"

As soon as Slughorn said 'Harry', both Flitwick and Sprout whipped around, leaving Snape unguarded./p

…Snape's POV…

Caught.

"Both Flitwick's and Sprout's wands were pointed at me, ready for any escape attempt. I looked around, my sight limited due to fact I had been knocked over when the spell had disarmed me.

"Harry, my dear boy," Slughorn began.

Both Flitwick and Sprout's heads whipped around to look at Potter.

Taking advantage of their present ignorance of me, I lunged for my wand, lying about 2 metres away from me.

"Stop!" I heard someone yell at me.

1 more metre, just one more...

There was a burst of light, and thick cords encircled my midsection, binding my arms to my side, like a spider weaving it's web around an unfortunate animal stuck in it's web.

I didn't bother hiding the fear in my eyes as Sprout pulled me up on my feet to face him. Harry Potter.

 _Author's note: Constructive criticism is welcome. May all of you have a good day!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own none of these characters._

—

I didn't bother hiding the fear in my eyes as Sprout pulled me up on my feet to face Harry Potter.

He's going to kill me, I told myself as Potter brought his wand up, until he stopped, his wand level to my heart. I closed my eyes in hopeless despair as I awaited those two words, the flash of light and fate.

…Harry's POV…

This was the man that had killed Dumbledore, the one who has thrown them into this darkness, this turmoil.

I reasoned with myself. But Snape saved my life, like in first year…

No. He deserved to die.

However, I knew I couldn't do it. Looking towards the man who was in the direct line of fire, his eyes closed tightly as if his fate was sealed, I lowered his wand to rest at my side.

…Snape's POV…

Why was the boy taking so long? I scoffed at myself. You can handle being tortured by The Dark Lord through the Imperious curse, but you can't handle a boy not shooting a single spell at you?

I opened my eyes to see what was taking the boy so long, but then I glanced at his wand at his side and stared at the boy with shock and amazement. There he was, standing there as if nothing had happened. But then I saw the cold look in Potter's eyes.

"Take him to Professor Flitwick's office, and lock him in with a guard. If that's alright Professor?" Harry asked, looking at Professor Flitwick, as if for permission.

"Yes, Mr Potter, I believe that that would be quite all right." Flitwick exclaimed in his high, squeaky voice.

"Rennervate!" I heard Flitwick exclaim, his wand pointed at Minerva. She groggily got up, and after a few seconds, she was steady and glaring at me.

"Move!" She shouted at me. As if I'd walk to my imprisonment, or possible death!

Next thing I knew, I was stunned and carried up there by the teachers, apart from Flitwick of course, they lifted me a bit too high for him.

I woke up with a start and tried to stand up, but found my hands, arms and legs restrained to the chair I was sitting on. Suddenly, the past few hours' events coming back to me. 'The stunning spell must have worn off' I thought.

"So you're finally woken up, Snape."

I opened my mouth to give Potter a piece of my mind, but no noise came out. I squirmed in the hard, wooden chair, trying not to get splinters as I looked around my concrete prison.

"Don't worry, we made sure to clear out all Professor Flitwick's stuff. We don't want you using anything of his to make any escape attempt."

I knew that was true, and also that I wouldn't be conducting any escape attempts any time soon. The altitude ensured that any Slytherin would have trouble getting up, there would be no quick escape route and that he would not be able to see anything happening in the war that was sure to come, considering that he had felt his mark burn.

"We're going to come back later, and you better have a pretty good story ready. We'll also be asking you a few more questions…"

'A few more questions? More like a hundred - that will be demanded.' He thought. Snape snorted.

"Think something's funny about that, do you? Well, I'm sure we can arrange no food or water for the next four hours or so." Potter sniped back.

I glowered at the boy. He's as obnoxious as his father, or more so.

"I can just as easily make that five. All the house elves don't have to obey you anymore. They'll just apparate back."

I made my face as blank as possible.

—++++++—

Suddenly, bright flashes light up my concrete, barred prison. I heard noise loud enough to wake a slumbering Auris Minus. The battle had begun.

—

 _Author's note: Constructive criticism is welcome. Have a great day!_

 _An Auris Minus is a creature that has no ears and looks exactly like a werewolf, apart from the ear thing, it isn't half human and can't infect humans or any other creature, only kill or maim. It can also be distinguished from a werewolf by it's scorpion-like tail, which grows as they get older which holds venom which is almost as deadly as a Basilisk's._

 _My inspiration for this was a image of a earless mythical creature-_

v1/image/2560205/size/tmg-article_

 _and the name is Latin for 'ear less'._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I own none of these characters._

 _Thank you everyone who reviews! Means a lot!_

 _—_

I watched the jets of light through the barred door. They fell near my prison, like hailstones, always ending in a burst of light, lighting up a flat blue shield charm. I guessed this was the shielding spell- Protego Maximus, which was supposed to prevent anything from coming either in or out of it.

Suddenly, a almighty BANG sounded, I felt a blast of heat and light engulfed me.

'Did the sun just explode?' I thought as I squirmed in the chair, desperately trying to escape the now sweltering room.

Suddenly, the light disappeared and a faint red glow replaced it. A flake, resembling a leaf recently brought from a fire, passed the window.

The Death Eaters were in.

—+++++—

Everything was dark when I woke up. I must've dozed off somehow. I closed my eyes in thought. 'How on earth did you fall asleep?' I mentally scolded myself. 'This is a war zone! You can't just fall asleep like that! It's…'

"Severus?"

The voice pulled me out of my thoughts. No, I knew that voice, and that couldn't be him, it was...

"It's me, Lucius."

I looked up in shock, and there he stood, like a hare being chased by a fox.

I looked at my restraints and back up at Lucius, hoping he'd get the message.

"Can't talk? Here, I'll help you with that," Lucius paused, "so long as you don't begin a series of words saying how I shouldn't be here, and that could could handle yourself, etcetera, etcetera?"

I sat there for a moment, head cocked as if thinking carefully about it, then nodded.

"Well we'd better hurry up. I've been looking for you for ages!" Lucius explained as he cut me from my bonds and walked outside. "I ran past some of Potter's friends on the way up here and I don't know if they know I'm up here…"

"Hello?" I heard a trembling voice sound to my left.

A Hogwarts student came into my view, a Hufflepuff by the looks of his half shredded robes. In fact, his robes looked so shredded that he could have passed as a Dementor.

I grabbed Lucius, and cried the Flying spell, 'Volant!', and jumped from the tower.

"Severus! What!?"

"Shush up Lucius, it'll save you some organs."

Lucius made a movement as if he waned to say more, but wisely stayed silent.

I altered my direction towards the entrance of Hogwarts, close to shambles and mentally told Hogwarts to repair it. Just in time, it seemed too, as a large chuck had just broken off and had headed for the second twin, Fred. The boy seemed to freeze as the gigantic slice of wall shadowed him.

…Fred's POV…

A spell there, a Death Eater fell. I don't know why other people are finding this so hard, looking at Percy.

"Hello, Minister! bellowed Percy. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"

"You're joking, Perce! I shouted and looked at him with glee.

"You actually are joking, Perce… I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-"

Suddenly, I saw a giant shadow fell over me. However, after a few moments, the wall seemed to catch itself and slowly repair itself. I looked wildly around for my saviour, but upon seeing no one looking concerned or proud, I hurriedly turned back to battle.

A spell there…

…Snape's POV…

I plunged into the battle, determined to fight for my true side this time. I left Lucius hurriedly and cast at least 100 shield charms to cover student's backs, the insufferable kids. I shook my head tiredly.

Suddenly, Potter turned up in front of me.

"Snape!"

My mind flashed back to the hill chase, where Potter had called me a coward, of all things!

All of a sudden, a Death Eater turned up behind Potter and raised his wand. My mind raced.

"Sectumsempra!" Potter yelled.

I stepped to the side and cast a shield behind Potter. The Death Eater's charm bounced off the shield and I immediately shot another curse, which caused his body to crumple, unconscious.

Potter, having eventually discovered the threat, watched me dispatch the Death Eater, stared at me, his mouth hanging open.

"Potter, stop gawping at me like a dying fish before a spell flies into your mouth and finishes you off."

Potter closed his mouth and glared at me.

"Oh, and Potter?" I remembered.

Potter whipped around, looking sceptically at me.

"Take these."

I gave him the pre-prepared vial with the required memories of Dumbledore.

Potter pocketed the vial with a moment's hesitation.

"Go to my office and use the Pensive. I believe you will find the office open to you. The password, should you need it, is the former Headmaster's name, minus the first name."

"Yes, sir."

I looked at him, mildly surprised with this new respect.

With a second's pause, I added "Take care Potter."

Potter and me stared at each other for a moment before turning away.

—+++++—

"Severus?" A disappointed, but scathing voice sounded behind me.

 _—_

 _Author's note: Constructive criticism is welcome. Have a fantastic day!_

 _Just to anyone to realised that I called Fred a 'boy' even though he's of age, I wrote it like that because Snape saw him as too young to be in a battle, as he did for all the students in Hogwarts, even the Slytherins._

 _A new spell! Volant means 'fly' in Latin. I can tell you, there are heaps of Latin words for fly if you look hard enough!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. Thank you everyone who reviews! Means a lot!_

—

"Severus Snape." Voldemort repeated, hissing, his words barely audible over the sounds of battle. "I was about to send for Lucius, but you turned up just in time. You have served me well, my servant, but I, very sincerely regret that there is no other way."

I kept my wand level with his chest, thinking how I could escape this, while still appearing to be on Voldemort's side.

"Do not worry, Severus." Voldemort continued, giving a malevolent smile. "I will make sure you go down as one of my most loyal Death Eaters, who died in battle in service of the most powerful wizard of all time."

My instincts screamed at me to do something, anything that would ensure my survival. No. I had other reasons for not defending myself. If I avoid death now, Voldemort won't face Potter in battle, he won't be sure of the outcome.

I lowered my wand. The seconds turned to minutes as Voldemort raised his wand to kill me.

"Expelliarmus!"

The red jet of light narrowly missed Voldemort as he whipped around, trying to sense where the source of this new opponent. "Who dares?!"

Out of nowhere, Harry Potter appeared, staring at Voldemort. "That would be me, Riddle."

The whole crowd around them seemed to freeze.

"Harry Potter." Voldemort said slowly, his snake-like red eyes gleaming, greedy, like a hyena hungry for the hunt.

"Tom Riddle." Potter said with venom lacing his voice.

The crowd, almost unknowingly, made a circle around the two and me, Death Eaters behind Voldemort; Potter supporters stretching out from behind Potter.

"I will make this easy for you, Potter," his voice closely mirroring Bellatrix's taunting one, "either kill the Headmaster here," Voldemort motioned towards me, "or kill this…" He grabbed a Hogwarts student too close to them, "student."

…Harry' POV…

I stared at the student. Hannah Sumatra, Ravenclaw. I knew I couldn't murder her.

Then there was Snape. I still didn't understand why he saved me back when I had started a duel with him. 'There are a lot of things you don't know about Snape.' I thought, the vial sitting in my pocket. I knew I couldn't murder either.

Then it only came down to one, unspoken choice.

"Riddle."

Voldemort turned towards me in mock interest.

"I choose you."

Voldemort snarled. "If you can't follow the rules, Potter, then you will have to die."

I raised my wand to meet his, the Elder Wand.

"Expellia-"

"Potter, don't." someone by my side whispered.

I looked down in shock at Snape, who was wearing a face full of regret and sadness.

"Why-"

"Avada Kedavra!"

…Snape's POV…

I tried to hold back my tears as Lily's eyes dimmed before me. 'Don't be a crybaby, Severus.' I heard my voice say.

'Sev, everyone needs to cry sometime.' I heard Lily's voice say to me. 'To have it all build up, it's not nice. It can make you mean and bitter. It's not anything bad.' A picture of Lily sitting beside me on the riverbank, looking at me with a huge grin on her face flashed before my eyes, in perfect alignment with Potter's as he fell.

'Albus, why?'

I continued to try to stem the tears, but they unwillingly slid down my face as I looked at Harry Potter's lifeless form.

A sharp voice cut me from my thoughts. "Severus, is he dead?"

I crawled over to Potter, quite unsure, with my black hair obscuring my face from anyone's view.

I felt for the boy's pulse. Suddenly, I had it. I nearly leaped back in shock, but years of being a Death Eater and spy had eliminated that need to use large movements to express emotion. I felt it again, yes, it was definitely there. My heart soared. I didn't fail you after all, Lily.

"Dead." I lied.

Without warning, I leapt up and shouted "Fiendfyre!"

The Death Eaters ran as the fiery doe chased them, circling around behind and beside them, preventing any easy escape route. Voldemort was caught in the tide.

I bent down to retrieve Potter.

The students were already escaping from the fire and it's deadly tongues of flame.

I managed to drag Potter to the entrance of Hogwarts castle, it's once Great Hall.

As I entered, many heads turned.

"Traitor!"

I saw Granger move to reprimand someone behind her, then she turned back to me.

—

 _Author's note: Constructive criticism is welcome. Have a marvellous day!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. Thank you everyone who reviews! Means a lot!_

—

Granger walked up to me, "Professor Snape."

I looked down at the body on my arms, it's life held on a string. I don't know how much it cost him to do whatever he just did back then, but it could kill him.

"Please."

Granger looked surprised that I had even said 'please' to anyone.

'I don't appear that sour, do I?'

All of a sudden, Minerva McGonagall joined her. I didn't know whether to feel glad that there was someone else who was lending a helping hand, or disappointed that she could not trust me not to be near a student without hurting them. However, as all these thoughts whipped past my head, Potter's eyelids flickered.

Minerva dismissed the other students, and as they turned to their own individual tasks, she looked at me, her mouth and eyes so thin, they could have been lines. She opened her mouth to speak, but there I saw it again, the tiniest flicker of movement in the area of Potter's eyes.

"Potter, you're in Hogwarts." I told him, telling him that if he was safe and that he could open his eyes without being cursed to smithereens. "He's awake." I explained to the faces of Granger and Minerva.

Minerva closed her mouth with a inaudible snap.

"Harry?" I could hear Granger asking Potter's body on the floor.

Unexpectedly, a loud shriek was heard from the lower hill. The Death Eaters were trapped.

I looked at Potter, he could handle himself for a while. 'I could leave the students here and bring anyone who wants to come with me.' I stood up. "I'm going down to where the Death Eaters are, if any order or staff members are free and won't try to kill me, they can come down with me."

Flitwick was the first to volunteer. Then a few more joined him, eventually I was leaving with Flitwick, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hagrid, Hooch, Sinistra and Diggle. There would have been more, but they needed plenty of defenders in case some Death Eaters had and still could escape the ring of fire.

—+++++—

Finally, we had made it to the area where the Death Eaters were trapped, some still testing the boundaries as the fiery doe circled them.

"It's not going to yield, you know." I remarked.

Hundreds of heads turned. They all stood in silence until a slow, vindictive hiss came from within the crowd.

"Severus…"

…Harry's POV…

Everything was fuzzy. I had tried at least a million times to open my eyes, but the eyelids refused to part. Oh, wait. All of a sudden, my eyes opened and bright lights burst into my eyes. "Arrgh!"

Hermonie and Ron appeared appeared at my side.

"He's alive!" Hermonie shouted joyfully.

A huge roar of happy voices filled the hall.

'Where is Snape?'

"Snape." I managed.

"He's gone to fight off the rest of the Death Eaters, Harry. Some of the professors and order members went with him." Hermonie informed me.

"Mate. We thought you were dead." Ron exclaimed, looking at me.

"Later."

'Maybe.' I thought to myself. 'Right now I need to go destroy Voldemort, 'cause the prophesy told me that I had to, didn't it.'

I started to push myself up.

"No, you need to rest." Madam Pomfrey said, pushing me back down.

'I'll just sneak out when no one's looking.' I thought as they started to ease away from the bed.

—

 _Author's note: Constructive criticism is welcome. Hope you're still enjoying the story!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. Thank you everyone who reviews! Means a lot!_

—

I looked at Potter, he could handle himself for a while. 'I could leave the students here and bring anyone who wants to come with me.' I stood up. "I'm going down to where they are, if any order or staff members are free and won't try to kill me, they can come down with me."

Flitwick was the first to volunteer. Then a few more joined him, eventually I was leaving with Flitwick, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hagrid, Hooch, Sinistra and Diggle. There would have been more, but they needed plenty of defenders in case some Death Eaters had and still could escape the ring of fire.

—+++++—

Finally, we had made it to the area where the Death Eaters were trapped, some still testing the boundaries as the fiery doe circled them.

"It's not going to yield, you know." I remarked.

Hundreds of heads turned. They all stood in silence until a slow, vindictive hiss came from within the crowd.

"Severus…"

…Harry's POV…

Everything was fuzzy. I had tried at least a million times to open my eyes, but the eyelids refused to part. Oh, wait. All of a sudden, bright lights burst into my eyes. "Arrgh!"

Hermonie and Ron appeared appeared at my side.

"He's alive!" Hermonie shouted joyfully.

A huge roar of happy voices filled the hall.

'Where is Snape?'

"Snape." I managed.

"He's gone to fight off the rest of the Death Eaters, Harry. Some of the professors and order members went with him." Hermonie informed me.

"Mate. We thought you were dead." Ron exclaimed, looking at me.

"Later."

'Maybe.' I thought to myself. 'Right now I need to go destroy Voldemort, 'cause the prophesy told me that I had to, didn't it.'

I started to push myself up.

"No, you need to rest." Madam Pomfrey said, pushing me back down.

'I'll just sneak out when no one's looking.' I thought as they started to ease away from the bed.

"Don't worry Professor, I'll stay with him." A tinkling voice drifted.

I looked over to the source of the voice, annoyed that my master plan had gone to waste. Luna!

"Harry, you don't have to go."

I shifted on my makeshift bed, which was made up of one sheet, the only thing between me and the hard, concrete floor of the once Great Hall.

"But… the prophecy."

'Yeah. That's what it always came to wasn't it. The prophecy.' I thought, staring at the floor. 'Whenever someone feels like they're losing an argument, just bring it up, and ta da the argument is over."

"There are other ways of looking at prophecies."

I looked up at her sceptically. I didn't think I have heard this side of Luna before. 'Well, there has to be one reason she was put into Ravenclaw.' I reasoned with myself, 'she has a different way of looking at things, like…'

"For example, Harry, the seer who made it could have had one of those moments."

"What?" I asked, suddenly drawn back into the conversation.

"You know, when you get a Wrackspurt in your ear."

I chuckled, this was what was so astonishing about Luna. She could turn a very serious topic into something that was absolutely ridiculous too. 'I think I can hold on a little longer.'

…Snape's POV…

Cries of traitor and very ugly words that no practical wizard would repeat.

All of a sudden, a hush fell over the crowd. A wizard, if you could call the thing that, was donned in a black cloak, without a scratch, and it's snake-like, gleaming red eyes locked onto me. Barely suppressed anger flew from him like mental whips, causing the Death Eaters around him to cower back in fear.

—

 _Thanks for all the support, guys! Hope you're still enjoying the story!_

 _Sorry for being so late to get back!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. Thank you everyone who reviews! Means a lot!_

—

"Don't worry Professor, I'll stay with him." A tinkling voice drifted.

I looked over to the source of the voice, annoyed that my master plan had gone to waste. Luna!

"Harry, you don't have to go."

I shifted on my makeshift bed, which was made up of one sheet, the only thing between me and the hard, concrete floor of the once Great Hall.

"But… the prophecy."

'Yeah. That's what it always came to wasn't it. The prophecy.' I thought, staring at the floor. 'Whenever someone feels like they're losing an argument, just bring it up, and ta da the argument is over."

"There are other ways of looking at prophecies."

I looked up at her sceptically. I didn't think I have heard this side of Luna before. 'Well, there has to be one reason she was put into Ravenclaw.' I reasoned with myself, 'she has a different way of looking at things, like…'

"For example, Harry, the seer who made it could have had one of those moments."

"What?" I asked, suddenly drawn back into the conversation.

"You know, when you get a Wrackspurt in your ear."

I chuckled, this was what was so astonishing about Luna. She could turn a very serious topic into something that was absolutely ridiculous too. 'I think I can hold on a little longer.'

…Snape's POV…

Cries of traitor and very ugly words that no practical wizard would repeat.

All of a sudden, a hush fell over the crowd. A wizard, if you could call the thing that, was donned in a black cloak, without a scratch, and it's snake-like, gleaming red eyes locked onto me. Barely suppressed anger flew from him like mental whips, causing the Death Eaters around him to cower back in fear.

—

 _Thanks for all the support, guys! Hope you're still enjoying the story!_

 _I can hear you all now at the start! "C'mon! Get to Snape's view already!" Don't worry, it'll be important-somehow. Betcha that heaps of you just saw 'Snape's POV' and were like, yes. Finally. And also probably skipped to it and came back to Harry's story afterwards._

And people think that 2 chapters in one day is crazy good! :)


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. Thank you everyone who reviews! Means a lot!_

—

"Crucio!"

A flame of fiendfyre leapt up to block the Unforgivable.

"Losing your touch, Riddle?"

Voldemort growled at me, but did not attempt any more spells across the border.

"Now, as I was going to say before he", I motioned at Voldemort, "interrupted, was that if any of you swear on your magic that you won't cause harm to any defenders within the next 38 hours, allow yourself to be put on trial and give us your wands, you will be allowed outside the flames. You must also swear that you will follow these wizards and witches to your waiting area."

"Immutatio ignis propositum." I whispered to the fiendfyre. The doe nodded at me and then continued her circle of containment.

"Take them to the Room of Requirement" I told the defenders that had come with me, "Make sure you go in first and think, I need to hold hundreds of dangerous prisoners safely and where I can see them."

Many Death Eaters whispered the vow and walked through the fire.

"Thank you." I whispered to them as they left. Some looked back at me skeptically before continuing their journey with the Death Eaters and their wands in the defenders' hands.

Once they were on the other side, they were lead towards the castle by the group of teachers and order members, except one, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"I'm Minister of Magic now." Shacklebolt told me, paused slightly, then continuing, "I don't know how the rest of the wizarding world will react to you being declared innocent and free, especially after you were declared headmaster of Hogwarts. Wizard and witch parents could and most likely will try to get at you because of what you did to their children."

"What are you trying to say?" I said in a low voice, seeing very clearly where this conversation was going.

"What I'm saying is, that there is a slim chance of you being free after this war. Even if you do survive the trial, you will be hunted down by others. Work will also be very hard to come by."

I stared at him in sad acknowledgement before whispering, "I know."

I turned to the Death Eaters remaining with Voldemort. "That's why I'm going to fight while I still am free."

I steeled myself for what would happen next.

"Premo interficio." I told the doe. She paused and then rose up and her eyes blazed with anger. She turned towards the remaining Death Eaters and Voldemort. She charged at them, all the while keeping them enclosed in the shrinking circle.

Screams rose up as the doe smashed through them, setting them alight.

After about 20 minutes, all was quiet and all that was left of the Death Eaters and Voldemort was a thin layer of ash. The doe returned to me, standing in front of me, calm and looked at me as if in expectation.

"Thank you." I exclaimed, nodding to her.

She nodded back as I said for her to go.

"Ignis finis."

She faded away, her eyes speaking of joy and happiness for the peace to come.

—+++++—

I stood there for a good hour, contemplating what I had just done.

'Voldemort is gone. Lily's son is still alive.' I thought as I mentally scanned the past few hours, or had it been minutes since I had stepped out behind the suit of armour to find Minerva standing there, with the odd feeling of another's presence.

—+++++—

I stumbled back up to the castle with Kingsley Shacklebolt, the newest Minister of Magic, by my side.

"Voldemort is dead." Shacklebolt shouted to the crowds pressing closer to the new arrivals.

A cheer rose up from the crowds and families came together and hugged each other.

The crowd broke up into sections and went in different directions, but some still staying together.

Harry Potter limped over to me and Shacklebolt.

"Hello Professor, I saw your memories. Sorry for not looking over them sooner." Potter exclaimed, looking slightly downcast.

I nodded to him, a slight smile on my face. 'Her eyes. He truely had her eyes, and if I read it correctly, a good large portion of her heart too.'

"Well, better get this over and done with." Shacklebolt exclaimed, turning to Harry Potter. "Mr Potter, will you be present at Severus Snape's trail?"

"Yes." Potter looked at me, strangely, one eyebrow raised slightly. "He deserves it. He might as well have saved us all."

"Alright then. And you?" He looked at McGonagall.

"I believe so." She replied.

"Well then, that's done and dusted. I'll send you an owl when we've figured out when and where it will be."

—

 _Constructive criticism welcome._

— _-_

 _Hope this chapter was worth waiting for! Constructive criticism welcome. It's good to finally get some of these translated words out of my head, though!_

 _So this is the end of the story(both a relief and a sadness for writers)! …or is it?_

 _I might write a sequel later-no promises! However, until I do, your amazing imaginations can think about what can happen next-feel free to review what you think could happen next._

 _Just a thought though- Severus Snape- will he be convicted, even with both Harry Potter, the famous Boy-Who-Lived and Professor McGonagall, be discriminated because of his previous Death Eater role in this giant chess game or will he finally have peace?_

 _Immutatio ignis propositum: Change fire purpose in Latin_

 _Premo interficio: 'close in' and 'kill' in Latin._

 _Ignis finis: 'fire end' in Latin._


End file.
